Quest of Fez
Quest of Fez is an upcoming series created by TeslaTitanicX. Overview: This series is about how the pyro become a Fez Corsair and how his men were created. Episodes: Ep.1: Hat for sale It all started in 2Fort, where RED Pyro wanted to buy hats for his own good before playing with his teammates that already have hats. The pyro surf the internet to look for a hat that thinks most suitable for him to action. The computer quests a cursed fez by Kebab Wizard that is located in ttt_mc_skyislands. So the pyro take his journey to the destination. Ep.2: Strange tomb After the pyro arrived in skyislands, he found that everywhere and everything were cubical like Minecraft. He tried to find a cursed fez for himself. He encountered Blockguards(BLU Soldier with a Top Notch on him that almost resembles as Steve from Minecraft) armed with shovel, pickaxe, axe, sword and bow. They want to kill any intruder who were not cubical(unless wear a top notch) and the pyro finally killed all of them. He continued to find the location until being blocked by a Blockgolem(A materialized heavy with materialized top notch that resembles an Iron Golem from Minecraft). The pyro uses his flamethrower to melt the metal body of a Blockgolem. After it melted, the pyro found a tomb where a cursed fez was located. He almost take the fez until some strange magic happens that spawning Blockguard Zombies(same as Blockguards but in Cursed-Voodoo Soul form that resembles Zombies from Minecraft) to prevent any intruder take the cursed fez from the tomb. The pyro immediately kicked Blockguard Zombies into their demise by pushing them into the abyss. After the defeat of the guardians, the pyro escaped with a cursed fez. Ep.3: Castaway adventuring The pyro drive the plane back to the airport until a sudden plane crash into SCP Factory. The pyro survived unfortunately the plane crashed and on fire. The pyro have to find another ride to get to the airfield. Before he could do that, there are strange creatures that resembles SCP 173 wanted to attack the pyro. The pyro quickly wear his cursed fez and upon a sudden, he accidently engaged his inhuman fitness, enhanced durability and martial art skills and defeated the creatures before he could find another ride. The pyro have promoted himself as Fez Corsair from now on. EP.4: The Berets While taking journey to the airfield through gm_balkans, he was under attacked by beret weirdos led by The Idiot man. He takes Fez Corsair as a captive and take his cursed fez to be removed from the premises. Fez Corsair untied himself, found dual SMG and dual Scimitars and find his own way to escape from the idiot terrorists and take his cursed fez back from the idiot man. He killed all the terrorists and wanted to take revenge on the idiot man by using his dual scimitars to take his head off while surfing the internet about foolish stuffs. Fez Corsair then find another ride to reach to the airfield. Ep.5: A soldier in pursuit While trying to find an airfield, he suddenly stopped at cp_powerhouse where were under controlled by Regalia Tsar and his men. Tsar's men almost arrest Fez Corsair, mistook him an intruder of Regalia's imperialism, but Fez Corsair killed every single last one of them. Before he escaped, he heard a RED Soldier(his future commander) screaming and was under captive by Regalia Tsar's men. Fez Corsair armed with SMG killed all Tsar's men but spares one man that have mentality issues. The RED Soldier has rescued but they were blocked by Regalia Tsar. He put out both revolver and Russian shotgun. Fez Corsair aimed his dual SMG at Regalia Tsar, but he refused to drop his weapons instead, he shot Fez Corsair. Regalia Tsar about to kill RED Soldier but Fez Corsair was transformed into rage form(Kebabcharge) that was actually came from Fez. Fez Corsair killed Regalia Tsar and find their way to escape, but came another intruders led by Fieldcap Officer, who waged war against Tsardom for challenging the most powerful imperialism in TF2 World. Fez Corsair and the soldier have to kill some of them silently and escape through the truck. Fieldcap Officer thought the truck that bring Regalia Tsar into an escape route so he ordered his men shoot down the truck driver. The truck drives away quickly and crashed two Royal troop trucks so Fieldcap Officer and his men wont be able to stop the truck. Ep.6: Begging for Fez Corsair's assistance RED Soldier begging Fez Corsair to be his assistance. Fez Corsair trains the soldier in order to become his assistance. The soldier failed to pass the test. The soldier wont give up until he is promoted. He exercise 5 times a day and learn martial arts by himself. After a final training passed, Fez Corsair promoted the soldier as Commander Tarboosh. Ep.7: Create an Army Fez Corsair and Commander Tarboosh are travelling around the maps looking another men to create Fez Army Corps. Every in the map, a group of captives were under custody by a group of mercenaries. Fez Corsair wanted to ask the mercenaries if they want to join the army but they were refused and about to kill Fez Corsair so he killed all the mercenaries and freed the captives. Fez Corsair asked the captives if they are willing to join the army. They agreed because they owed Fez Corsair a huge debt for rescuing them. He orders the captives that Commander Tarboosh as an immediate leader would lead them in battle. Ep.8: Castle pursuit Fez Corsair and his men looking for fortress to do their operations. They found a castle in cp_degroot where was guarded by Count Bloodsipper and his vampire guards. Fez Corsair leads a battle against Count Bloodsipper in order to get his castle. After many hours of battle, Fez Corsair cuts Count Bloodsipper's head and stuffed them in the dungeon that will become artifacts after Fez Army Corps won in any battle. Ep.9: The discovery of Power Kebabs A guardian of Power Kebabs, Kebab Wizard defend his kebabs from the terrorists. He defends every hour until an arrival of Fez Corsair and his army, defeated The Berets. Kebab Wizard owed Fez Corsair to guard the power kebabs and as an exchange Fez Corsair wanted Kebab Wizard to join his army and the wizard agreed. Ep.10: Fez-Beret War Beret Terrorist declared war against Fez Corsair with his stupid thing inside his mind as a weapon. He leads an army to destroy Fez Corsair and removing kebabs from the premises. Everyday the war is non-stoppable for The Berets and Fezzes, until an unknown mercenary came and named himself Handzarman destroys every nearest Berets. The war finally ended with The Berets leader's demise. Handzarman explained to Fez Corsair and the rest about his origin how he become a Handzarman. After many hours storytelling, Fez Corsair welcomed Handzarman to be his army. Trivia: TBA Category:YouTube videos